overlord_in_cultivationfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Asura
History He never thought that this Female Asura would be his younger sister Su Bingshuang and she was so charming just like when she was young. Su Bingshuang sobbed and her eyes turned red. She had looked for Su Yan for a century, searching almost every inch of the alliance. She braced herself laboriously all these years, and finally they reunited. He meets her ch 81 The Female Asura, who shocked the whole Huaxia Alliance, had awakened in the end of the world, which kept her face still young and beautiful, but with a little bit vicissitude on her cheeks. At this point, she stared at Su Yan delightfully yet tears fell down as pearls. The Female Shura was one of the top ten overmatches in Huaxia Alliance, and also the most mysterious. No one knew what she really looked like. She was the Dean of the Frozen College and had disappeared three years ago. The dean of this college is truly the female asura, one of the top ten overmatches in Huaxia Alliance."She was Lin Wanlan's idol and also the only female in these ten. Some said that she was extremely beautiful while others rumored that she was utterly ugly. On account of no one had seen her face, so they could just imagine by their own. As for why she was called female asura was that she had ma.s.sacred a beast-inhabited mountain, killing millions of beasts overnight and shocking the world. Rummaging through his memories, he just knew that it was the mysterious dean who had brought him here three years ago. But he had no idea who the dean was, nor any memories before that. so I think you who read can think and know that is I'm Zu Yan. I have some gloomy news to tell you. The Female Asura, one of the top ten overmatches in Huaxia Alliance, has betrayed us and joined on the Demon Lord’s side!”According to the information I gathered, the Female Asura intends to open the Mausoleum of the First Emperor of Qin!”There is only one condition to open it up. That is enough blood!” “Female Asura joined hands with several demon lords and sent beasts to attack Base No.9 again and again. As you can see, Female Asura is the root cause of the rebellion this time!”Now I declare if anyone can kill the Female Asura, the chief culprit of this crisis, I will give him three legendary weapons!”The messages came one after another and spread throughout the whole Huaxia Alliance in a very short time like a wildfire. The appalling news really caused a sensation as if a great earthquake had broken out.Female Asura is a betrayer? She’s gonna open the Mausoleum of the First Emperor of Qin?” “That’s unbelievable. But Zu Yan could not lie to us. Without Zu Yan, our Huaxia Alliance would not have entered the peacetime!”Warlord Zu Yan says he is willing to take out three legendary weapons as long as someone can kill Female Asura!”“I don’t believe it. How is the Female Asura a traitor!” Rummaging through his memories, he just knew that it was the mysterious dean who had brought him here three years ago. But he had no idea who the dean was, nor any memories before that. All the mighty cultivators teaming up to attack the Female Asura were stupefied. It was rumored that the Female Asura was extremely ugly. Otherwise, why did she wear a mask? But when they saw her face, their hearts started beating uncontrollably and unwillingly faster. She was a beautiful and delightful woman with fair skin, wide forehead and crooked brows, shining and enchanting. The incredible beauty was actually the celebrated Female Asura of Huaxia Alliance, no one dared to believe that Category:Su Yan Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:All Races